There are situations where it would be desirable for a flying craft such as a propelled missile or smart bomb to detect specific structures on the ground using low powered radar systems connected to relatively simple and low cost logic circuits. The craft could then be directed at the detectable structure to destroy it, or could be directed at a target located at a known position relative to the detectable structure, or at a target moving in conjunction with it such as a train on a railroad track. A system for enabling low cost radar systems to detect the presence or position of particular structures and targets moving in conjunction with these structures would have substantial value.